colettecarrfandomcom-20200213-history
F16
F16 is a song by American recording artist Colette Carr. This song was written by Colette Carr and Vincent Turner and produced by Frankmusik. Having previously being leaked online, it was offically released November 13, 2012 by Interscope as the third single from her debut album Skitszo. Lyrics You got me wrapped up in a Zig-Zag Got me thrown back like who the hell is that? Nick Nack patty wack give a dog a bone back Break me off a piece of that Kit Kat Cognac Brushing on my lipstick hit me with the throw back Small white and fresh chew me up like Tic-Tac Hit me with the clip to the click to the clack Everything passed in the flash of a Kodak So run running man run as fast as you can Hit me with the numb to the Jack to the Chan Gotta put it down like a bad hand With the Mac-10 like a backhand Remember back when you would chase me down like a Pacman Upside down in the world in a handstand Now I see your lies in the eyes of a CAT Scan How can I be Robin if you can't be my Batman? Ugh I feel the pressure's on me I'll be your precious army I really need you to know With your F16 flying over me Dropping every bomb like a masterpiece With your F16 flying over me Laying it out like a casualty You can take away almost everything But you'll never take away my heart You can take away almost everything But you'll never take away my heart You can take away almost everything But you'll never take away my heart Never take away my heart Take away take take away my heart With an M16 and a Glock to the face though Blew me away spent cheap like a Peso Stole my mind leave me like a bagel Hole in my head now I'm stuck as Lego Said I'm your center but you were my staple So far gone in a bind and a tangle Going down south now I'm trippin' San Diego Stuck at the boarder in a hot Winnebago Oh but it's so cliche Ace high went to waste with your poor play Could have had a diamond But you lost me in a poor raise Poor taste now a closed case Pop, like a PPK Semi-automatic, C.C sprays Hot, Villa Tiki Bay Gotta get away, alleviate I feel the pressure's on me I'll be your precious army I really need you to know With your F16 flying over me Dropping every bomb like a masterpiece With your F16 flying over me Laying it out like a casualty You can take away almost everything But you'll never take away my heart You can take away almost everything But you'll never take away my heart You can take away almost everything But you'll never take away my heart Never take away my heart Take away take take away my heart Every little feeling that I stacked in Iraq Every little plan got lost so I ran Cold War status, COD Got me all surrounded, VIP With your love gone I'm stung with a needle Clean as a whistle, Cold Desert Eagle Couldn't see the day when you said it was over Chalked me out, like the white cliffs of Dover With your F16 flying over me Dropping every bomb like a masterpiece With your F16 flying over me Laying it out like a casualty You can take away almost everything But you'll never take away my heart You can take away almost everything But you'll never take away my heart You can take away almost everything But you'll never take away my heart Never take away my heart Take away take take away my heart Category:Skitszo Category:Song Category:Single Category:2012